Sniffles
' Sniffles' is a light blue anteater who is the most intelligent character in the series. He usually likes reading and doing science and math problems. He has made lots of inventions, which usually lead to the death of himself and others. He also likes to eat ants, but the ants usually kill him in a sadistic manner. Other forms This lists Sniffles's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Nerffles Sniffles's first-level form. He now has longer ears and razor sharp claws. He also has different glasses and wears spiky brown snout belt, spiky shoulder pads, and dark blue body belt. In terms of combat capabilities, Nerffles is capable of not only close-ranged combat, but also using earth-based attacks. At close range, Nerffles can attack either by licking, flailing his snout/tongue, performing a headbutt, or slashing with his claws. His earth-based abilities include hurling mud, covering everyone in range in mud for protection, performing a surprise attack from the ground, and causing an earthquake. As for his battle strategies, he can either confuse enemies by making multiple shadowy copies of himself, see invisible/undercover enemies easily by tightening his focus, stockpile anything edible that can either be used as an attack or consumed to recover his energy, or saving anyone some trouble of treating his injuries because he can regenerate his missing body parts easily. Nerffles is notable for being more feral in behavior and no one ever recommends to bother him. He's also pretty agile, being able to outrun pretty much almost everything he deems dangerous. Like Flaky's transformations, Nerffles (as well as Dr. Sniff) can cause sandstorms. Sniffles first achieved this form in the episode Crazy Bear. Dr. Sniff Sniffles's second-level form. In this form, he has light blue spiky hair, has longer ears, snout and tail, has stripes on his ears, some of his hair and snout, and wears a dark purple-blue mask and a dark blue long robe. His tail seems to have a dark blue ball on it. His claws are now dark gray. Lastly, his feet have visible toes. So, by appearance he more or less takes the look of a witch doctor. Compared to his previous form, Dr. Sniff isn't feral. In fact, he's known for calming down restless characters by ringing the ball on his tail. In combat, however, he cannot be underestimated. He still has the same combat capabilities as Nerffles, but with the addition of being able to draw energy from nature to attack, heal himself and others from any form of injury, unleash a powerful rain of energy bolts, and fire a beam. However, he's far slower than Nerffles. Sniffles first achieved this form in the episode The Big Attack. Trivia *Sniffles and the Mole are the only canon characters to have glasses. *He is said to have gotten a 150 on his IQ. *He is is one of the two characters who are a big fan of Splendid, the other being Toothy. *Sniffles has an unknown girlfriend who doesn't appear in the series. *Sniffles has suffered the most gruesome deaths in the series. *His voice in HTF: Partners Forever is provided by Yuri Lowenthal, most known for playing teenage Ben Tennyson in the Ben 10 series, Superman in Legion of Super Heroes, Marth in Fire Emblem and Spider-Man in the upcoming Spider-Man game for PS4. Category:Characters